


"Without You"

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Game: Resident Evil 6, I listened to my sad playlist while writing this, M/M, Sort Of, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: (Chreon Request: "10: I think I'm in love with you.")That’s why Leon’s face had been so familiar. It all made sense now.“I think I’m in love with you…” Chris whispered, cupping his cheek, “...but I need you to go. It’s not safe here.”Leon shook his head, looking at the man he loved with fiery orbs, “No! I’m not leaving you behind!” He said, reaching out to him, “Chris, please, we can still make it out of here!”Chris backed away, but kissed the back of Leon’s hand, “I’m sorry.”(Chris and Piers received the distress signal directly from Sherry and Jake and beat Haos just as the C-Virus Gas fell onto Tatchi. Piers is still alive and not infected with the C-Virus. Rated for violence, language, and mature themes.)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Chreon Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072494
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	"Without You"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "Moanday WIP Day". I cried while writing this. Inspired by Ursine Vulpine and Annaca's "Without You".

They had been on their way back after receiving a distress signal from Sherry and Jake at an underwater oilfield. They had managed to blow the facility up with the mammoth sized BOW trapped inside. They hadn’t left until they were sure that it was dead and Jake and Sherry managed to make it out on a jet ski, probably en route to their rendezvous with the DSO. Sherry gave him one last request: to please find Leon, help him defeat Simmons and get back home safely. 

Chris watched in horror as the blue smoke smothered the city of Tatchi, enveloping and no doubt suffocating the citizens, BSAA Soldiers, and Leon and his partner with its toxic fumes. Chris could hear his heart thudding in his chest, the world seemingly moving in slow motion around him. Tears burned at his eyes and an ache settled in his head, images of Edonia and Chris and those he had lost flashed before his eyes. He felt like he himself was suffocating, heart twisting in his chest as the thought of losing more of his men as well as thousands of innocents angered him. 

The thought of losing Leon made him particularly angry especially...he didn’t know why, but the man was important to him. He was the one face that had been ingrained in his brain, even when Chris didn’t know his own mind. He was more than a brother in arms, and a friend of the family. Chris couldn’t remember...but the thought of losing him hurt worse than any physical pain he had been put through. 

“Leon?!” Chris called, “Leon, are you alright?!” 

He had received no answer from the agent or his partner, his comm filled with the terrified screams of the people on the ground. 

He was done losing people. No more people had to die today. 

Pushing the controls forward, Chris’s eyes were full of determination, swallowing back any tears that threatened to fall. The thudding turning into a pounding noise as it grew louder in his ears, ignoring the startled cry Piers let out, asking the man just what the hell he thought he was doing. He had to do this, he had to get to Leon before it was too late. 

“Captain?! What the hell are you doing?!” Piers called to the man sitting right in front of him, “Chris!” 

The man pushed the jet forward, ignoring his Lieutenant and nearly crashing, landing it on an empty landing by the docks. There were people scrambling to find cover or shelter and soldiers, his men, struggling to help citizens and keep order while also fighting the oncoming hordes of the newly turned zombies. Several citizens crowded around the jet before they even landed, crying and begging in Chinese for help. The hatch opened and there were people trying to get inside of it before Piers and Chris even had the chance to get out. Luckily, both the Captain and his Lieutenant had managed to get out, citizens hiding inside of the cockpit and sealing the top shut. 

“Captain Redfield! Lieutenant Nivans!” A member of Delta squad called to him, “We were in the middle of corralling the citizens and about to evacuate them when…!” 

Chris gave a nod, “I know. The missile came from an aircraft carrier several miles from here...have you seen a man and a woman? The man was a blonde who wore a blue shirt and a vest with black pants, and his partner, a female with brown hair, wore a maroon shirt and tan pants…” 

“Yeah, we saw two people who kind of fit that description going East Bound. They said they needed to get to the Quad Tower, we were evacuating citizens there, but Charlie said that the missile dropped around that area. So, it might be more Ground Zero than safe haven.” 

A curse left the raven-haired man, thanking the soldier and telling the man to get the citizens to the outskirts and to keep their radios open. Echo was going to be sending out help in the form of the aircraft carrier. It would transport people from the infected Tatchi to another, safer district. The soldier nodded and went to his team, telling the rest of them their orders while fighting against the BOWs. 

“We need to find Agent Kennedy and his partner.” Chris told Piers. 

“Sir, I understand your concern and your need to keep your promise to Agent Birkin, but we need to get the citizens out of here and help our men. We can’t lose sight of our mission.” Piers said. 

“He didn’t answer his comm, Piers!” Chris protested, “I can’t just leave him to die!” 

Piers wasn’t sure how to react, or even respond to that. He wanted to keep Chris’s head in the game, but he didn’t want Chris to think that he didn’t care about Leon. He had a feeling that the two were more than friends, but the Captain never really spoke of his private life before all of this and even before Edonia. So, to say, that right at this very moment that Piers was conflicted was very much an understatement. On one hand, Leon was a great ally, and most likely very important to his Captain. On the other hand, they couldn't afford to lose anymore men tonight. And they couldn't sacrifice the rest of those men looking for someone who may or may not still be alive. 

He glanced at his captain once more before giving a sigh, the man clearly not going to let this go, “HQ, we need you to patch us through to FOS and their comms. We need to locate a member of the DSO.” Piers called in. 

“...Roger that, Lieutenant.” HQ replied, “Stand-by.” 

Piers did just that, simultaneously trying to keep Chris calm, saying that Agent Kennedy and his partner were probably fine. Chris didn’t look or feel so convinced, wanting to go and find them right this very instant. He felt like he owed it to Sherry...and something else...but he couldn’t place the feelings at that moment. He just...needed to find Leon.

“ _ Hello?! Hello!”  _ A panicked female voice called, suddenly filling his and Piers’s ears,  _ “Captain Redfield and Lieutenant Nivans? My name is Ingrid Hunnigan. I’m with FOS and the DSO...I have agents there that need your assistance. I heard you helped Agent Birkin...but I haven’t been able to contact Agent Kennedy or Agent Harper since they had me contact you two earlier.”  _

Chris nodded, a look of concern evident on his features, “We want to help find them and put an end to this mess. Do you know where they could have been headed?” 

_ “No, but I guarantee you they’ll be following the National Security Advisor…his last known location was Koocheng...”  _ Hunnigan informed them, filling the two men in on what had transpired between now and Tall Oaks back in the States,  _ “But there was chatter of him heading to the Quad Tower...supposedly he suffered from a sort of infection.” _

“That’s where the BSAA is trying to gather survivors for extraction.” Piers filled her in, but then cursed, “Shit, and the NSA is trying to escape and is going to possibly infect people…” 

“Which means we have to get there before he infects or kills survivors.” Chris finished, “Ingrid? Can you give us the safest and quickest route to the Quad Tower?” 

_ “On it.”  _

Piers and Chris checked their PDAs, Hunnigan now having access to them and giving them coordinates as well as a safe access route. They followed it partially on foot while fighting their way through hordes of the infected. They also had been able to assist their men, Chris not letting them die this time around, helping the survivors and their teammates get to safety. 

They had been halfway through the town when they heard Hunnigan panicking in their ears, telling them that there was something wrong. She had been able to patch through to Leon and Helena very briefly, but she had heard Helena and Leon’s screams before the transmission had been cut-off once more. She also thought she heard the sound of an explosion in the background accompanied immediately by some other ungodly sound, like that of a roar. 

“Great...out of the frying pan...and into the fire.” Piers sighed in annoyance, “Where was the location of this transmission?” 

_ “It was the Quad Tower,” _ Hunnigan reported,  _ “But it wasn’t ground level.”  _

“Great, so they’re somewhere in the higher levels…” Chris said, “We have to hurry.” 

He turned on his communications link, asking for any nearby BSAA members if they were close and if any of them had a vehicle because they needed transport. One called in, Lieutenant Alvaraz, saying that he had an assault vehicle and could be at their location in t-minus five minutes. Chris gave a nod, saying that that had worked for him and saying that they would appreciate it. Alvaraz sent them a rendezvous point so they could meet halfway and speed this up a bit. 

After meeting with Alvaraz at the rendezvous point, Chris and Piers were on the look-out for the Quad Tower, mowing down BOWs along the way. They had received some good news from Sherry Birkin, the woman informing them that she and Jake had arrived at a safe location and were currently with some DSO Agents at a Lab in Shanghai. Scientists were now drawing Jake’s blood and ready to start working on a vaccine. 

“ _ Have you found Leon yet?”  _ Sherry asked, voice obviously full of concern. 

“Not yet.” Chris replied, trying not to let concern seep into his own voice, “But we’re on our way to him. He’s at the Quad Tower with his partner, who are currently trying to apprehend the National Security Advisor.”

_ “Oh, good.”  _ Sherry replied, sounding a bit more hopeful,  _ “Just...bring him back home safely, okay? And be careful yourself.”  _

Chris gave a small smile and a nod, “We will. I promise.” 

After a couple more minutes, they had reached the Quad Tower. They had just been about to get out of the truck when an explosion ripped through the building’s structure, sending glass and rubble flying outward. Shards of glass and concrete fell from the sky, raining down onto the streets and cutting down anything in their path. The fiery building itself looked like Hell had risen up into the sky. At the very top of the structure was an ungodly and horrifying looking creature that had roared up into the heavens with a grotesque shrieking noise. 

The beast looked like that of a fly, but was about the size of...well, Chris didn’t even know what, it was just fucking huge. It was a quarter of the size of the building it was perched on top of. He couldn’t really make out too many details, except for the enormous eyes that stared down at them. They glowed an ominous red color, looking like the very fires beneath it. It was like some sort of demon, ready to lift off and then descend on to the city below. The thunderstorm that rumbled above it just really added to the whole horror movie-esque feel. 

The majority of Chris’s life felt like one never ending horror movie, and how he hated being one of the starring roles. 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is that thing?!” Alvarez hollered.

“Captain, look!” Piers exclaimed, pointing up at the monster. 

Chris narrowed his eyes up at the creature, looking in the direction Piers was pointing. Brown eyes widened in shock and horror. In one of the creature’s grotesque pincers was a clearly humanoid figure. The person was clearly unconscious, hanging limply as the creature held them in its grasp. Though they were high up, Chris was able to make out a blue shirt and black dress pants, recognizing the familiar mop of blond hair. 

That fucking BOW had Leon. 

“That’s Agent Kennedy.” Chris growled, holding his assault weapon at the ready, aiming upward, “Hunnigan, any word or location on Leon’s Partner?” 

_ “I have Agent Harper.”  _ A hauntingly familiar voice replied through the link,  _ “Now make yourselves useful and get Leon away from Simmons.”  _

Piers and Chris exchanged confused looks, both pale in the realization of who might have been talking to them on the link. How? It couldn’t have been possible...they watched her die...

Shaking the confusion and thoughts out of his head, Chris focused on the task at hand, “Alright, fine. We have to somehow lure it down here without putting Leon in further danger.” 

“Was...that…?” Piers asked, still confused and stuck on the voice that they had just heard. 

“We can worry about that later!” Chris protested, “Focus!” 

“Right. Right.” Piers said, shaking his own head and nodded, “And how the hell do we do that? We can’t just open fire on it.” 

“I know…” Chris said, “We need to get up there somehow or lure it down here.” 

The giant fly looking creature that was apparently Simmons let out another horrific shriek, his wings began moving, beating the sky rapidly as he began to rise into the sky. Chris’s heart pounded in his chest with each beat of the beast’s wings, fearing the worst as Simmons rose higher. If he managed to lift off and fly away with Leon, they wouldn’t be able to stop him. 

But it wasn’t the thought of Simmons flying away with Leon that scared him. No, he was afraid of what would happen...or if the monster dropped Leon while the agent was unconscious, letting him fall to his…

No, Chris wouldn’t let that happen. Too many people had died tonight. Losing Leon wasn’t an option. 

It seemed luck was on their side tonight, the monster suddenly falling to the ground despite the speed at which his wings were flapping. It seemed the wings couldn’t lift Simmons higher, but instead only slowed his descent as he landed before them. It seemed as though Simmons had been frustrated, letting out another roar as the pincer holding Leon moved backward, almost like he was about to throw Leon at them. Seeing an opportunity, Chris and Piers immediately fired upon the limb, aiming at the pus colored growths on the limb. 

Bullets ripped through the leg, sending viscera and chunks of flesh flying and dropping to the ground. Simmons screeched as his limb was ripped apart and then detached from his body. Leon fell from the creature’s grasp, but the agent wasn’t exactly out of the woods yet. He was still too dangerously close to Simmons and was still at risk of either getting shot, or crushed.

“We have to get Leon out of there!” Chris called over the pained shrieks of the beast. 

“Right!” Piers called back, “How do you want to do this?” 

Chris looked back at the creature and then down at the fallen agent. It felt like the world was closing in on him, but he managed to take in a deep breath, clearing his head. He decided that he was going to distract Simmons and let Piers retrieve Leon. Piers was about to argue, saying that he could get a better shot from farther away, but Chris shook his head, saying that not only was Piers faster, but that he couldn’t let either of them get hurt. Not because of him...not again. After that...he wanted Piers and Alvarez to get Leon to safety. 

Piers looked into Chris’s eyes, seeing the Captain that had led him and many others through thick and thin. The man who would sacrifice himself for those he cared about. For his men. The proud and fearless leader.  _ The legendary Chris Redfield. _

“Yes, Captain.” Piers replied with a nod, turning back to Simmons, him and Chris getting ready to attack. 

Chris pulled a flash grenade from his vest, tossing it towards the creature. The grenade went off, temporarily blinding Simmons and making him roar and rear backward in pain. Piers took that as his cue, bolting forward as fast as his legs could push him. He fired upon the legs that threatened to trample him as well as Leon, aiming at the seemingly weak areas that glowed above him. He didn’t stop to watch as they detached from the beast’s thorax and fell all around them like trees in a forest. In their place, worm-like appendages flailed about, some shooting out and attaching themselves to nearby corpses. 

He watched as the worm-like things pulled the fallen zombies back to Simmons’s middle, pulling it inside of his body and watching in disgust as a new leg emerged from the gaping hole. Great, he was regenerating. As if they didn’t have enough to deal with. They needed to find a way to stop that or else they would be doing this all night. 

Piers reached Leon, prying the pincer around his middle open and freeing the unconscious agent. Leon groaned in pain, Piers cursing as he watched blood ooze from a cut on the man’s forehead. Swinging one of Leon’s arms around his neck, and his other settling on his waist and pulling him flush against his side, Piers half carried / half dragged Leon out of there, firing on the legs blocking their escape with his free hand. He also fired on some zombies that were still trudging around, successfully incapacitating them. 

“Hey, asshole!” Chris called out to Simmons, firing on the beast, giant glowing orbs now focusing solely on him, “Pick on someone your own size!” 

Giants bug legs stomped down angrily on the asphalt, making the ground rumble and the nearby buildings shudder as Simmons roared at Chris. The sound making more glass and rubble fall, Piers side-stepping quickly out of the way so he and Leon could avoid being crushed. How Leon hadn’t even roused from unconsciousness at the sounds around him, the sniper didn’t know 

“Captain!” Piers called, about to tell Chris that he was going to take Leon to the truck and then regroup with him. 

He didn’t get the chance, diving out of the way, Leon held tightly and firmly in his arms as he did so before more building debris could fall on them. Jesus, the whole fucking block was going to come down on them if they didn’t stop this asshole soon. While standing up, he hadn’t noticed that the C-Virus injector that he had retrieved earlier had fallen from his pocket, landing on the street behind him. Hiking Leon up into his arms, he quickly retreated to the truck. 

Chris continued to fire on Simmons, dipping and evading the giant legs that tried to stomp down and swat at him. He kept cutting down the limbs, he even threw a couple fucking grenades, planting them on the thing’s head when Simmons finally fell and left his head wide open to attack. But it was all starting to feel as though it was in vain. The bastard just kept picking up corpses and zombies, absorbing them into his own body and regenerating. If only there was some way to put him down. 

They heard the beating of propellers above them, watching as a helicopter showed up behind them. At the driver’s seat was none other than Ada Wong herself, an annoyed and angered look on her features as she opened fire on Simmons with the helicopter’s turret. The fly reared backward, roaring once more as a tentacle emerged from his back, flying through the air and seizing the helicopter, trying to pull it down. 

Ada grunted, pulling up at the controls and fighting to get free, “Why can’t you just take a fucking hint and die already?!” she hollered angrily, slamming a fist on the nearest button. 

A missile flew through the air, embedding itself into Simmons’s middle and blowing him to pieces, freeing her from the tentacle that wouldn’t let go. The shock wave from the explosion sent Chris flying backward, watching as Simmons was consumed in flames before he hit the cold unforgiving concrete. Any nearby zombies had seemingly been swallowed by the flames as well, leaving behind crisp corpses. 

Chris let out a sigh of relief, grunting as he was temporarily blinded by a bright spotlight, as the helicopter slowly descended before them. Ada opened the door, Helena strapped into the passenger seat and fading in and out of consciousness. 

Ada turned to the group, “The city’s overrun with those things and the Chinese Government is gonna “fix it” with a damned sterilization missile. So, unless you want to get blown to bits or turned into a Happy Meal for hordes of the undead, I suggest you all get in.” 

Piers was in shock at the news, “What? They can’t! We have the damn vaccine in Shanghai! If they nuke the city, they run the risk of us losing the cure to all this!” 

Ada merely shrugged, “You can be mad at me all you want, I’m just telling you what I heard on the radio.” 

Chris pressed a finger to his earwig, “Hunnigan, is there anyway you can talk to someone in the US Embassy in China? The Chinese Government plans to nuke Tatchi and Jake and Sherry are not too far away in Shanghai.” 

_ “I’ll see what I can do.”  _ Hunnigan said, disconnecting to patch herself through to the US Embassy. 

Piers reported what they had just heard to the BSAA HQ, telling them to connect to the UN in case the US Embassy couldn’t convince the government otherwise. Chris went to approach the others, but there was a rumble from where Simmons had fallen. The group looked back, watching as something emerged from the flames. 

Simmons, now in human form, limped out of the flames and out of the rubble. He was breathing heavily, growling at them as his skin began to separate, bones and limbs twisting and contorting in odd ways. His whole mass seemed to expand, shifting into another horrible creature. The mass grew larger, Simmons shifting into an equivalent of a T-Rex once more, roaring at them. 

Chris sighed in annoyance, “Doesn’t this guy ever quit?” He turned, foot tapping something. 

He looked down and noticed that there was a metal tube just under his boot, recognizing it as the C-Virus Injector from the aircraft carrier. He looked back at the group, everyone either in a state of fear or unconscious, all worse for wear. They all couldn’t fight him, not like this. Chris picked up the injector, looking at it before looking up at Simmons. 

“Piers...Ada…” Chris said, “...get everyone out of here.” 

Ada gave the man an incredulous look, “Oh, now you trust me…” 

Chris grabbed her by the arm, making her look him in the eye, “And now I’m trusting you with their safety.” He said firmly, looking into surprised brown pools, “Alright?” 

She blinked up at him before giving a tentative nod, “Okay.” she replied, going back to the driver’s seat. 

Piers looked between Chris and the helicopter, Leon still in his arms as he argued otherwise. He wasn’t going to leave Chris behind, but Chris wasn’t hearing it. Instead, he gripped the back of Piers’s head, making the sniper look into his eyes once more. Piers swallowed down a nervous and admittedly scared breath, looking at the man he would follow to the ends of the Earth and back. 

“I need you to keep Leon safe…” Chris began, “and I want you to lead the BSAA.” 

Piers felt fear wrack his very core, an icicle piercing his heart at the man’s words. The sniper shook his head, saying that Chris couldn’t ask that of him. That Chris needed to live to lead the BSAA. Chris shook his head, saying that he was going to turn in his gun and retire anyway, saying that he had been fighting for far too long and it was time. 

“And I would be honored if you took my place.” Chris admitted, tears in his eyes but wearing a sad smile, “I need you to do that...and take care of Leon, alright?” 

Piers felt tears well up in his own eyes, “Captain...Chris, I can’t…”

“Tell Claire...I’m sorry.” Chris said before injecting himself with the C-Virus with a pained sound. 

He looked down at Leon, the agent now rousing from consciousness, Chris giving a sad smile as he brushed Leon’s hair out of his eyes, dazed blue orbs looking up at him, “...Chris?” He whispered, reaching out toward the man. 

Chris grunted as his arm caught fire, pulling it away as he screamed. His whole body radiated with pain, feeling as if he was on fire. The skin on his forehead cracked open, eyes sprouting there as his right arm flailed about, mutating into something...he didn’t even know what to call it or what it looked like. Leon was more aware, sitting upright in Piers’s grasp and struggling to get out of his arms, wanting to go to Chris. Chris felt like his heart was being ripped in two as he looked up at Leon, those horrified eyes looking at him and wanting to go to him. 

Chris looked down at his new pulsing limb, watching what looked like electricity coursing through it before looking back up at Leon, “You’re okay...you’re gonna be okay.” 

Simmons roared behind them, using his head and teeth to pick up and throw rubble and debris out of the way to clear his path. Hunnigan had gotten back to them, saying that all talks to convince China to stand-down had failed, and they were preparing to launch it anyway. Reminding the group of the impending danger. 

Chris touched Leon’s cheek with his good hand, wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes. Flashes of memories appeared before his eyes, remembering his and Leon’s first meeting, shaking Leon’s hand at a cafe as the agent filled him in on what had happened to Claire. Their second “official” meeting, Chris shaking his hand at the White House, Leon inviting him out for coffee. Their first date; at a movie theater watching some movie that they weren’t interested in, stealing looks at each other and laughing, sharing a bucket of popcorn and candy. Their first time, Leon sitting in his lap as he made love to the agent after Leon had gotten home from Harvardville. Leon and Chris moved in together when Chris had come home from Africa, making love there. Kissing Leon before he had left for Edonia, the agent had tears in his eyes then too, but Chris reassured him that he would be back. 

That’s why Leon’s face had been so familiar. It all made sense now. 

“I think I’m in love with you…” Chris whispered, cupping his cheek, “...but I need you to go. It’s not safe here.” 

Leon shook his head, looking at the man he loved with fiery orbs, “No! I’m not leaving you behind!” He said, reaching out to him, “Chris, please, we can still make it out of here!” 

Chris backed away, but kissed the back of Leon’s hand, “I’m sorry.” 

Simmons had managed to clear his path, Ada calling to Piers and Leon that they needed to get the fuck out of here. Leon struggled and thrashed in Piers’s arms, Alvaraz coming to help Piers subdue Leon as Chris turned back to Simmons. Chris tried not to listen, heart breaking even more as Leon begged him to come with them, or at least begged to let him help. He then fought against Piers, telling the sniper to let him go and telling Ada not to leave without Chris. Neither listened, Ada already getting the helicopter off of the ground as Piers and Alvaraz wrestled Leon inside. 

_ “Chris, they just launched the missile.”  _ Hunnigan reported, Chris concentrating his energy before firing a bolt of lightning at Simmons,  _ “It’ll touch down in ten minutes.”  _

Chris fought Simmons, firing another bolt of lightning and watching the beast go flying backward, transforming back into a man. Leon screamed for Chris as the helicopter rose higher, now over the buildings. Chris charged Simmons while the man was “normal” beating the shit out of him as soon as he got a hold of him. 

_ “Seven minutes…”  _

Chris continued to beat on Simmons, beating him into submission until he heard the satisfying sound of the man’s bones breaking under his fists. He tried to transform, but Chris sent bolts of electricity coursing through him, Simmons hollering in pain, convulsing under him. 

_ “Five minutes…” _

Chris hadn’t let up, seeing memories of him and Leon together, his sanity slipping from him as he stabbed his new limb through Simmons’s chest, right through his heart. More electricity coursed through his arm, sending it through the mutated man. More screams ripped through Simmons’s body, his whole chest cavity exploding open. His head doing the same. His body shuddered before falling limp, now finally dead. The helicopter was almost out of the city. 

_ “Three minutes…” _

“Where...is it…?” Chris grunted, looking down the street, seeing a bright light over the harbor. 

_ “It’s… _ ” 

“I see...it…” He grunted, raising his new limb at it, concentrating all of his energy on his arm as he stared down his target. He fired off one last burst of energy, falling back as he did so. 

Leon watched with bated breath, the missile nearly within city limits. His heart breaking as he thought of Chris, fat, wet tears slipping down his cheeks. He watched in shock as a bolt of lightning shot out from the streets, shooting down the missile. The missile was momentarily consumed with electricity before falling out of the sky, into the water below. He watched as the water glowed brightly before a geyser of water shot upward toward the sky. 

“He did it…” Leon whispered, pressing up against the glass, “...We have to go back.” 

“We barely have enough fuel to get to Shanghai.” Ada informed him, “If we turn around now…” 

“Ada, please.” Leon begged. 

“Leon, I can’t.” She said firmly, “We need to get to Shanghai.” 

Leon wanted to argue, but Piers gently laid a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to him. Piers reassured him that, if Chris was still alive, the BSAA would find him and bring him in. For now, they had to get to Shanghai and check the status of the vaccine. They also needed to get him and Helena checked out first, the two in no condition to go back down there.

“I made a promise to Chris.” Piers replied, hugging Leon tightly, “I intend to see it through.” 

Leon looked up at him before looking back toward Tatchi.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a sequel. Let me know!


End file.
